Mandi
---- The Astounding Mandi (Japanese: コーム Kōmu), spelled Mandy in Extreme Pokémon: The Guide for the Ultimate Fan, was 's first opponent in the Indigo Plateau Conference. He is a character of the day who appeared in Round One - Begin!. Mandi was confident that Ash was going to be an easy opponent for the first round; however, due to his enormously over-inflated ego, he underestimated his opponent and had all three of his Pokémon taken out by , who evolved into during the . He is a very popular who has many fans. One reason for his popularity is probably that he can perform magic tricks—for example, he made a group of appear from nowhere. His design basis is in the Trainer class, though his hairstyle is considerably different from them. He reappeared in Ash's flashback in Friends to the End and also in The Rivals, the second opening. Pokémon This is a listing of Mandi's known Pokémon: while he was performing magic tricks before his battle. None of Pidgey's moves are known.}} as his first Pokémon during his battle against , while Ash chose to use his . Exeggutor first attacked with Psywave, forcing Krabby into the water. Exeggutor then used its Psychic attack to turn the watery arena into a giant whirlpool, trapping Krabby in the vortex. Exeggutor then launched a barrage of Egg Bombs to the vortex, producing a Wall of Water to keep Ash from recalling it. However, Krabby eventually managed to get out of the vortex and grabbed Exeggutor's leaves with , causing it so much pain that it became unable to attack and commence Mandi's order for using Hypnosis. Krabby then used at Exeggutor and finished it off with . It reappeared in flashbacks in Fire and Ice and Friends to the End. Exeggutor's known moves are , , , and .}} as his second Pokémon in his battle against Ash. Ash's Krabby had just evolved into , but Mandi stood calm and told his Dragon Pokémon to use Agility. With its Agility, Seadra was easily able to dodge all of Kingler's s and some of its s, but it eventually got hit by a wide-spreading Bubble foam. The hit caused Seadra to fly into the air, and Kingler finished it off with . It reappeared in a flashback in Fire and Ice. Seadra's only known move is .}} as his final Pokémon against Ash's Kingler. Ash told Kingler to dive underwater while Mandi commanded his Bat Pokémon to use Take Down. Kingler attempted to grab Golbat with Vice Grip, but Golbat evaded the attack by using Double Team. Golbat then launched a Razor Wind attack, hurting Kingler badly. Mandi was about to finish Kingler with Mega Drain, but Kingler launched a strong at Golbat, knocking it out. It reappeared in flashbacks in Fire and Ice and Friends to the End. It was also seen in The Rivals. Golbat's known moves are , , , and .}} Achievements Pokémon League Mandi has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 256 (Round One - Begin!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=緑川 光 Hikaru Midorikawa |en=Ted Lewis |he=יובל סגל Yuval Segal |fi=Peter Pihlström |no=Erik Skøld |pt_br=Marcelo Campos |es_eu=Cholo Moratalla |es_la=Benjamín Rivera |pl=Robert Ostolski}} Trivia * Mandi's nickname "The Astounding Mandi" is a reference to the real life magician , whose stage-name was "The Amazing Randi". Category:Anime characters Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Magicians Category:Male characters de:Ring frei zur Runde 1#Mandi es:Mandi fr:Marc (épisode 75) it:Mandi ja:コーム